It's All Coming Back To Me Now
by AnnHarrisForever
Summary: This starts at the hospital scene in Guilt And Innocence 2x10. Rated M for a reason. Part 3 of the Dark Side Series
1. I'll Stay With You

**Hello everyone, well firstly I'd like to say a huge thank you to everyone who has become hooked to the Dark Side series (Taking Over Me and No Questions Asked and the prequel I Can't Make You Love Me) and added them to your alerts and favourites, I really appreciate it. Now I think you'll be pleased to know this is the third part in the series, it can be read alone but I really think you should read I the rest of the series first if you haven't already. **

**This idea came to me when I was watching Guilt and Innocence with the scene between Harris and Ann with all that sexual tension. This is for mature readers only; you may need a cold shower afterwards. I do not own any rights to Dallas or its characters; they rightfully belong to David Jacobs. There is also a little easter egg in this chapter if you can find it. I'd like to say a huge thank you to toledogirl for betaing this. All I have left to say is sit back, relax and enjoy reading.**

* * *

Once the doctor had allowed Ann to leave, she had immediately asked Bobby if he'd seen Emma.

"She's gone to see Judith, apparently she bumped into Ryland earlier and he'd asked if she would go and see her grandmother."

Ann couldn't believe how Harris could have the bloody nerve. He just had to mess with her head one way or another and this was his way once again to make her go and see him. She knew full well what would happen; he would take her again like he'd already done twice now. Try as she might she couldn't stop him.

_I should have shot him when I had the chance, _she chided herself for letting her slight indiscretion of uncertainty cloud her judgement a few months earlier. She had gone to confront him over kidnapping Emma, intent on hurting him but instead they had ended against the desk and a month later in his bed.

The guilt was slowly eating away inside of her for returning to see him. She had to stop but she couldn't. She was drawn to him, like a deer to the headlights. He gave her such pleasure and made her feel good, something she had to admit that Bobby could never do. He would never satisfy her the way Harris could as much as she loved him.

She got off the bed and wrapped her arms around her husband, kissing him gently. She wanted him to take the guilt and pain away.

"I love you, Bobby," she told him. It felt like a reassurance to herself as she said the words to him.

He pulled back to look into her emerald eyes. "I love you too, Annie," he replied. He could tell something was on her mind, he wished she would tell him, perhaps she would. "What are you thinking? You can tell me, Annie. No more secrets, remember?"

Her heart ached at his last words. If only he knew, but she couldn't tell him. It would break his heart but, it was killing her for not telling him the truth. "I'm thinking that I want to go and get my daughter away from him before he poisons her against me again."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Bobby offered.

She truly loved this man, he was everything to her and he would do anything for her, but Harris had crept back into her head making her feel dirty for just thinking about him and how her body yearned for his touch.

"No, I'll be alright. I won't be long," she answered.

"Ok, honey. I'll be with Christopher when you're ready."

She kissed him again before leaving his warm, safe embrace to venture out into the corridor.

She took the elevator to the next floor, her heart pounding at seeing him again. How could he make her feel like this? It was wrong on so many levels and yet she couldn't deny that she craved his touch and those smouldering brown eyes which saw into her very soul.

How could something so wrong feel so damn right?

When the doors opened she walked out and followed the signs, veering to the left through the double doors and round a long winding corridor until she eventually walked around the corner to find him standing against the wall next to an open door inside of which she guessed the old crone would be.

Harris raised his head when he heard footsteps, the sound of her boots clicking on the floor made him smirk as he stared at her.

She moved closer to him until she stopped at a safe distance, not wanting to be any closer to him than was necessary.

"Where is Emma, Harris?" Ann demanded.

"My, my where are your manners, Annie? Do I not even get a hello Harris?" He sneered, his eyes raking over her body, enjoying the view. He was undressing her with his eyes and it made her look away. Oh how he'd like to have her against the wall right now, he wouldn't care if anyone heard them. It had been too long since their last encounter and he could feel himself growing hard at the thought of it.

Her patience was already running thin as she spat, "For god's sake Harris, where is my daughter?"

Harris chuckled at how angry she was becoming in his presence, but the anger made her sexy.

"Emma, _our _daughter, left about ten minutes ago."

_Thank god, _she thought, relieved her daughter had come and gone. She smiled, knowing her daughter did take after her after all.

"Am I missing something?" he asked.

"Oh, no, I was just thinking how Emma has become such a perfectly grown woman, making her own choices. The way it should be."

She spun on her heel and began to walk away with her head held high when his voice stopped her in her tracks.

"I heard about the explosion on the rig, Annie."

She willed herself to keep walking, to not give him the satisfaction but, it was useless as her body had other ideas and she found herself turning around and going towards him before stopping a few steps away from him.

Harris covered the distance between them and touched her cheek gently. Her body betrayed her as she let him keep his hand there. Looking deeply into her green eyes he said, "I'm glad you're alright, Annie."

She let out a shaky breath as she replied, "Harris… don't…"

"Don't what, Annie? Don't do this?" He asked, tracing his fingers across her lips, making her whimper. He backed her slowly against the wall, his hands on either side of her, leaving her no means of escape.

She wanted to move desperately but she couldn't. His hard, muscular body was pressed against hers, Ann had not wanted this to happen. Not again. She just couldn't stay away from him.

"Harris, this needs to stop. It has to stop." Ann pleaded, her voice trembling slightly.

"Do you honestly want _this _to stop?" he questioned. His fingers traced down her neck, setting her skin alight making her head fall back against the wall as she moaned quietly.

"I didn't think so. You never asked what I want."

She met his glowing orbs as she replied, "What do you want, Harris?"

He leant in closer to her until they were inches apart as he whispered against her lips, "Just you, Annie."

They couldn't hold back any longer. Her arms went around his neck as he brushed his lips against hers until she moaned and opened to him. He kissed her hard, plunging inside to taste her sweetness.

One hand stayed against the wall, while the other moved down to the band of her jeans, dipping inside and questing down until he found her knickers already wet with her desire. He smirked as he kissed her hungrily while he moved her knickers to the side and pushed a finger inside of her folds, stroking her slowly.

Her eyes suddenly snapped open and she broke the kiss to look down both ends of the corridor, panic rising inside of her in case someone saw them. When she saw that they were alone she returned to look into his eyes.

"Harris… we can't… oh… god… you need to stop…"

"I'm never going to stop, Annie," he growled, as another finger joined the other in stroking around her clitoris in circles slowly at first until he began to move faster as she moaned at her nearing orgasm.

He stopped his movements and watched as she looked at him.

"Harris…"

"Harris, what?"

"Please… Harris don't stop."

He grinned and stroked her faster, making her pant and moan loudly until he crushed his lips to hers to stifle her cry of pleasure as she came sublimely on his fingers, moving against them as she shook.

Ann could feel her legs turn to jelly but Harris held her against the wall to stop her from collapsing. When she had regained her breath and composure, he brought his fingers out of her jeans and she watched as he placed them in his mouth and sucked her essence from them.

"You are magnificent," he said as he kissed her again, letting her taste herself on his tongue.

When they finally broke apart, a smug grin graced Harris' face.

"Come to me tonight and we can finish what we have started."

She shook her head, "No, Harris. This is the last time. I'm going home to Bobby."

He laughed for a moment until he stopped and gazed at her. "This isn't the last time, Annie and you know it. Bobby will never be enough for you. You know I'm right. I'm the one you crave not him."

"That's where you're wrong, Harris. I love Bobby and he's the one I want."

"Who said anything about love, Annie? Because I certainly didn't. The thing that's between us isn't love it's lust, need, want. You crave everything that I am, the way I touch you, the way I make you come, you can't bear to be without me and you know it. Answer me this, Annie. When he fucks you which I know isn't a lot at all by how needy you are for me, do you think of me when his hands are roaming all over your body, when you're crashing down to earth after you've come?"

He was in her head again. She couldn't believe how he could know so much. But he had always had a gift for knowing what she was thinking.

Her silence was his answer.

"I thought so."

He smirked before stepping back to let her go.

As she walked down the corridor, feeling disgusted with herself he called after her, "I'll be waiting, Annie."

She didn't want to be near Bobby when Harris' scent was all over her. She popped her head round the door to the waiting room and said, "Bobby, I'm going to go home."

Thinking nothing of it Bobby nodded. "Ok, honey, I'll see you later."

* * *

Once she was back at Southfork, Ann went straight upstairs locking herself in the bathroom.

She tore every item of clothing from her body and threw them into the laundry basket. His scent was all over her clothes and even in the air like he had followed her home. Her whole body was crawling from where his hands had been touching her.

As much as she despised him for making her feel like this, she couldn't deny the pleasure he gave her. That was one thing Bobby could never truly do, he could never assuage the burning need she had the way Harris did perfectly.

There was something else too, something she'd tried to deny for quite a while now, tried to put it at the back of her mind behind a heavy padlocked door but it was no use as it burst out every time, since she had slept with him in their bed. He'd allowed his tender side to rise to the surface only for a few moments before he'd controlled himself. Even for just those few moments she had seen the Harris she had fallen in love with, he was still there deep down and he would only come out for her.

She shook her head vehemently as she stepped into the shower, turning it on to allow the water to cascade down over her body and in her hair as she scrubbed every inch of him from her skin. And yet it was hopeless. She could still feel his eyes raking over her naked form with that devilish smirk even now when she was alone. It was at this moment that Ann realised why she couldn't get Harris out of her head. She had tried and failed to distance herself from him and this was the result.

_I'm falling for him all over again. _

She sighed, she hadn't wanted it to happen, but it had. Harris made her feel alive and wanted when she was with him, his attention was solely on her as it had been when they had been married until Judith had poisoned her son's mind, making him hate her.

Ann rested her head against the tiled wall as her want for him began to rise inside of her again. It wouldn't cease until she was fully sated, she needed him.

Harris could satisfy her the way no man ever could not even her husband.

Stopping the shower, she stepped out and after drying herself and wrapping the towel tightly around her body she went to the bedroom and scanned the wardrobe for something to wear. Ann was about to give up when her eyes stopped on a black silk halter neck dress.

She took it off the hanger and put it on; enjoying the way the material hugged her body. Going to her jewellery box she took the necklace that Harris had sent her and wore it.

Looking in the long mirror she saw how the dress flowed down to stop mid-thigh while fitting to her body perfectly to show off her curves and dipped down to her cleavage in just the right way.

Once she was ready, she walked down the stairs and pulled on her boots and coat before stopping at the door of Bobby's study which was shut. He was too busy with family matters and so she swallowed hard and left the safe confines of Southfork to go to Harris.

When she parked the car in the gravel driveway next to Harris' she sat for a few minutes allowing her breathing to steady at what she was about to do. She knew that there would be no way back after this. She made her mind up when she took her gold wedding ring off her finger and placed it in the small compartment before she stepped out and locked it before turning to look up at the house which seemed to leer down at her in the setting sun.

There was only one light on in the house and it was coming from the hallway. A part of her was thinking about getting back in the car and going home to Bobby and never think about or set eyes on Harris again. But she knew that was never going to happen. Her need to see him overpowered her very being and so she walked up the marble steps to the porch on the cool summer's night, knocked on the door and waited.

* * *

After Ann had left, Harris had stayed at the hospital a while longer making sure his mother was doped up before leaving to go home.

He had sat in his study for some time, doing work but thoughts of Ann clouded his mind as he remembered how she had come for him and he felt himself grow hard at the thought.

As the time had passed he began to grow agitated wondering if she was going to come to finish what they had started. Growing more impatient, he began to pace around the hallway like a caged lion waiting for her.

He was about to give up hope and go to bed when he heard the knock on the door. He just stood in the hallway for a few minutes, enjoying the satisfaction of making her wait until he moved to the door and opened it to see her on the other side.

He stepped back to allow her entrance, which she took and shut the door behind her as she faced him.

"Take the coat off," he said, his eyes burning.

She obliged letting it fall from her shoulders onto the floor.

He raked his eyes up and down her body slowly taking in every detail. She could tell by the way he was looking at her that he liked what he saw.

She knew how to get his attention.

He slowly stepped towards her until their bodies were nearly touching as he looked into her emerald green eyes.

"Come to finish what we started earlier, Annie? You can't get enough can you?"

She couldn't face him so moved her gaze to the floor. He placed his hand under her chin and made her look up at him. She shook her head in reply.

What caught his eyes was the necklace which glinted in the light that he had sent her a long time ago.

"You're still wearing it after all this time. Why?" He asked, as he held it in his hand for a moment.

"Because, Harris, it means something to me."

_The way you mean something to me, _he thought to himself but he wouldn't voice this to her, he couldn't.

"Now what shall I do to you?" he said aloud, as he noticed she wasn't wearing a bra and brushed his hands down over her breasts which rose beneath the silk dress into his hands making her moan.

There was something she wanted… no needed.

"Make love to me," the words were out and Harris stopped breathing for a moment as he just stared at her.

"What did you just say? I didn't hear. Say it again, Annie."

"Make love to me."

"I can't hear you. You'll have to speak up."

"Harris, I want you to make love to me, please!" She exclaimed.

He pulled her tightly against his body, kissing her hard. She melted into his body as his tongue dived into her mouth tasting and teasing her. As they continued to explore each other, he lifted her up into his strong muscular arms and carried her up the stairs to his bedroom.

As soon as the door was kicked shut behind them, Harris walked straight to the large, king-size bed with its covers already pulled back and laid her slowly down onto it as he went with her.

Her hands went around his neck, pulling him closer to her as he deepened the kiss. Their tongues danced around each other for dominance until he stopped to sit up and pull the white flannel shirt over his head and threw it onto the floor; she sat up with him as her hands went over his chest, just wanting to feel him beneath her fingertips. He helped her out of the dress letting it fall to the floor, leaving her in just boots and knickers. Before he laid her back down, he gently unclasped the necklace from around her neck and placed it on the bedside table before going back to capture her lips.

Ann wrapped her legs around his waist as her boots dug into his back holding him to her. He didn't mind, he enjoyed the pain, it turned him on but not as much as the sight before his eyes did.

His mouth descended on her body, caressing everywhere he touched until he stopped at her breasts. He cupped one in his hand kneading the flesh until he lowered his mouth to it and attacked vigorously, lathing the nipple as Ann shut her eyes in bliss as she moaned at what he was doing to her. Her body bucked up to give him more access. As he sucked on one breast, he rolled the nipple of the other which craved his attention in between his fingers until it was hard before releasing her breast from his mouth to move back up her body to that sensuous mouth he had to taste again.

As they kissed, Ann hooked her leg around his hip and rolled them over so that she was straddling his waist.

Ann met his smouldering hazel brown eyes and kissed him slow and passionately, teasing him with her tongue slowly before pulling back to plant kisses along his jaw before going back to his mouth. He tried to sit up but she pushed him down as she began to move down his bare chest.

She kissed, touched and licked every inch of his torso while all he could do was groan at the sweet torture she was putting him through.

"Annie," he breathed as she licked and sucked on his nipples before biting down hard making him growl, the noise reverberating up through his chest. She loved controlling him like this and he let her. She soothed each nipple afterwards with her warm tongue.

Harris was about to move but he stopped when he watched as she descended teasingly down to his jeans and his straining member which was eager for an escape.

She unbuckled his belt slowly before undoing the zipper on his jeans for him to fall out into her hand warm and hard.

As her warm breath hit him, he hissed before her tongue flicked out to gather the drop of pre-cum that was on the head. She swallowed eagerly before taking him fully in her mouth. She controlled her breathing as she licked up and down his length and over the tip before going down again and twisting back up. The strokes of her tongue on his shaft were exquisitely torturous and Harris didn't know how much more he could take.

His hands fisted into her hair, making her take him deeper as she bobbed up and down on his shaft.

"That's it darlin'… just like that…" he panted, his breathing becoming ragged at what she was doing to him.

She continued to suck and stroke him until he came, shooting his seed inside of her mouth in three long bursts as he groaned.

"Fucking hell… Annie!"

He watched in awe as she released his flaccid member from her mouth with a pop before she swallowed, enjoying the taste of him on her tongue.

She went back up to straddle his chest.

"What are you trying to do to me, Annie? Kill me?" He asked, his eyes flashing mischievously at her.

"Now, where would the fun in that be?" she countered, stroking his face tenderly.

"Well, I don't know. Why don't you tell me, Ann?" His voice was a mixture of seriousness flecked with anger and she didn't like where this was going but she couldn't stop him as he continued, "You already tried once remember but you faltered. I still can't understand why. Care to enlighten me?"

She was silent and didn't answer him, she couldn't. Her gaze wandered away from him and she was about to get off him when he sat up and cupped her face in his hands making her look at him, and she couldn't tear her eyes from his.

He would get the answer out of her one way or another. His hands wandered slowly down her body, to her legs and he took each boot off before throwing them to the floor. He moved tenderly up her legs, caressing the inside of her thighs, as they rose closer and closer until he stroked her through her drenched knickers with one hand while the other went around her waist, holding her as her head fell back and she moaned.

"Are you going to tell me, Annie?" Harris asked, continuing to stroke her skilfully, picking up the pace. She shook her head.

He growled, nipping at her neck before flipping her over onto her back. He hovered over her, brown eyes meeting green before he moved down her body and took her knickers off with his teeth.

She wanted him to take her there and then but he didn't instead he pressed his chest to hers, his greying hairs brushing against her flesh as he placed her hands above her head.

His eyes burned into hers and she couldn't look away as he asked, "Why didn't you kill me Ann, huh? You had the gun in your hand so why didn't you pull the trigger? What made you hesitate? Tell me." The last two words were more of a demand than anything else.

"Do you really want to know, Harris?"

"Yes," he replied, grazing over her pulse point with his teeth, his beard brushing against her skin.

When she spoke, he watched and listened intently. "You made my life a living hell for years, Harris. I suffocated under you and your mother. When I finally built the courage up to leave you, it was the best decision I made. And then I met Bobby and I felt as if my life was back to normal, he made me feel good again."

Harris pulled back, clearly agitated at how she spoke so lovingly about Bobby. There had been a time when she had spoken like that about him.

"If he is the one you want, Annie, you know where the door is," he spat. "Why are you even here?"

"Because… I…" she trailed off.

"Because what, Annie?"

"Because I'm falling in love with you all over again alright, Harris! Because I can't get you out of my head and I can still see the man I fell in love with locked away behind your eyes."

He loved this woman, she amazed him even now.

"So there you go. You wanted the truth and there it is, Harris."

He had no words for her. Instead he kissed her, long, slow and sensuously, letting all the love he'd kept locked inside for her over the years out. She was the only woman for him.

It was at that moment that he thrust inside of her, burying himself as deep inside of her as he could. Her walls held him there, but he didn't move instead he just kissed her.

"Harris, move please…" she said between kisses.

He didn't, instead he smirked down at her, enjoying teasing and controlling her.

Ann decided to change tack and began to kiss along his jaw before sucking on his ear.

God she was good but still he wouldn't budge with fire alight in his eyes.

She realized then that he wanted her to beg him, he had the upper hand now and he was using it to his full advantage.

"Harris, please… I need you now. I'm begging you…" she pleaded.

Harris grinned; she would do anything he asked. He still had such a hold over her even now. But he wasn't going to move yet, he had to know something.

"Look at me, Annie." She did and he could have drowned in her emerald gaze. He was beginning to throb inside her and he knew that he would have to have her soon.

"I'll only move once you've answered my question."

He paused, letting her wait until he finally asked, "Are you going to stay?"

"Yes," she whispered. Her answer was like music to his ears that he had to hear it again.

"What did you just say?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry; you're going to have to speak up, Ann."

"Yes, I'll stay with you, Harris!" She exclaimed.

"Atta girl, Annie."

Now satisfied, he obliged by giving her what she wanted as he pulled out before slowly thrusting back inside. They began to move in rhythm with each other, she rolled her hips to meet each thrust as he went deeper making her moan.

He was so close to her sweetest place and she knew it wouldn't be long now. Harris let go of her hands and as soon as they were free she moved them onto his back, stroking up and down. She could feel his muscles constricting and retracting beneath her fingertips as he made love to her.

As much as Ann loved it when he would take her roughly as he had before in their previous encounters, her heart swelled at how gentle he was being now, it made her fall for him harder.

He continued to move inside her when with one long stroke he hit her most sacred place, making her buck up to meet him, her breasts pressing against his chest.

"Oh… Harris… so good…" she moaned, feeling the coil slowly begin to tighten.

He did it again and she cried out into the room.

"That's it, Annie," he panted as he thrust inside of her, knowing he was near his end.

Each long stroke to her g-spot was driving her crazy as it made her buck up to meet him until she came, shaking beneath him.

"Oh… Harris… Harris… I love you…" she cried in the throes of passion as her body continued to quiver from the aftershocks of her orgasm. His breath caught in his throat when he heard her say it.

When she opened her eyes which were misted over with pleasure and ecstasy she smiled up at him. They just looked at each other for a few moments, their eyes speaking volumes. Stroking his face and then his back she said softly, "Let go, Harris."

His thrusts became faster until they became uneven and he came inside of her as he panted, his breathing ragged.

"Annie!" He shouted into the room as his body shook violently as he continued to spasm inside of her until he collapsed, spent.

He rested his head on her breasts as she spoke, "We've never done it like that since…"

"We were married," he finished for her as he looked into her eyes.

"Yes." She nodded.

Once they had regained their breathing, he pulled out slowly and laid beside her, pulling the covers over their naked forms, his eyes trailing up from her slender long legs, up along the curves of her body to her face. He'd never get tired of seeing her like this.

She turned to face him, pressing her hand against his chest feeling his heart beat steadily.

"Harris."

"Mmmm." He muttered, his eyes closed.

"Will you do something for me?"

He opened his eyes to look at her, a chuckle escaping his lips as he answered, "Annie, you've worn me out good and proper. I need to regain my energy before we go for round two." The mischievous glint present in his brown orbs.

"No… it's not that… God knows I want to again… but I meant… will you hold me?"

His breath hitched and he swallowed hard. He hadn't held her in his arms for so long and he wasn't sure but then he swallowed his pride and nodded, opening his arms to her as he said, "Come here."

She turned around so her back was to him and moved back into his embrace, his muscular body spooning against hers as the hairs on his chest brushed against her back. His arms went around her waist, settling on her stomach as her hands went over his, while their legs entwined. She had forgotten how good it felt to be held by him like this, she felt safe and protected.

He breathed in her scent which was so intoxicating, it made him feel dizzy. Having Ann in his arms like this made Harris realize he couldn't lose her again, he had to have her with him and he would stop at nothing until she was his again. She'd never belonged to Bobby, she was his. He wouldn't admit it but he had missed feeling her body against his like this.

Harris heard her breathing even out and he knew that she had fallen asleep. Rising up slightly he leant over and kissed her gently.

"I love you, Annie," he whispered.

He stayed awake for a while just watching her sleep peacefully in the darkness and he felt his heart skip a beat. All the old feelings he had kept locked away for so long had rose to the fore and he had let them. He knew there would come a time when she would have to choose between him and Bobby and he would do everything in his power to make her see she belonged with him. Bobby would never be enough for her, he didn't know Ann the way Harris did.

He finally gave in and let sleep take him as he still held her in his arms. They would stay that way for the rest of the night.

* * *

**What did you think?**

**If you liked this, click the review button at the bottom :)**

**Until next time everyone**


	2. Hungry Eyes

**Hello everyone, well firstly I'd like to say a huge thank you to my twin Angel Heart Princess, Supsi85, Kaitlynlong16 and Wicked Pen for the wonderful feedback and for sticking with me through this series. The laughs we have on twitter and on here are brilliant, I'm so glad I met yas. Secondly I'd like to say thanks for the reviews, I'm really enjoying reading your reactions to the chapters. This is for mature readers only; you may need a cold shower afterwards. I do not own any rights to Dallas or its characters; they rightfully belong to David Jacobs. There is also another little Easter egg in this chapter if you can find it. I'd like to say a huge thank you to toledogirl for betaing this. All I have left to say is sit back, relax and enjoy reading.**

* * *

The dawn sunlight streamed through the bay windows into the expansive bedroom, flickering across the walls and floor. It made its way to the bed, creeping up along the sheets, making Ann wake up.

Her sparkling green eyes were bleary with sleep as she remained in the bed for a while, wanting to wake up properly. Taking in her surroundings, she knew where she was and who was beside her. She couldn't stop the smile from pulling at her lips as she slowly raised the covers to see his arm wrapped around her waist.

Turning over so that she was facing him, her heart skipped a beat as she watched Harris sleep, he looked so peaceful. He had made her feel so alive and wanted last night as she remembered their slow, passionate encounter.

Just as soon as her heart had skipped a beat it constricted when she realized she would have to go back to Bobby. If she got dressed now and left, she'd get back to Southfork and be able to slip in bed beside him like nothing had happened. She knew he'd ask her when she'd gone last night and her heart was already breaking and the guilt flooding through her as she knew she would have to lie to him. What would she say? She wracked her head for something that would sound believable until she settled on the most obvious option – she'd been to see an old friend.

Ann hated the woman she had become, and it was all Harris' fault. If he had just stayed away and let her be all those months ago then perhaps her life would have been easy and peaceful.

_Who am I kidding? _She thought to herself. Her life would never be peaceful so long as Harris was around. She'd let him come back into her life when she'd gone to see him about blackmailing Sue Ellen. Even then he'd been able to know what she was thinking. She'd tried to get rid of him but she'd failed, especially when she had started to have feelings for him. She had sworn to herself that she'd never let him manipulate her or feel anything for him again but that was yet another lie. Because here she was beside the man she had hated for so long only to fall for his charm again.

Then she thought of the way he made her feel, she couldn't be without him as much as she hated and yet loved him. A part of her wanted to stay with him but she had to leave. Placing a gentle kiss on his cheek and chest, she whispered, "Goodbye, Harris." She left the bed and his warm arms.

Gathering her clothes she padded to the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

It was time to go home.

* * *

When Harris awoke, he stretched his arms languidly before turning to see Ann, but she wasn't there.

He shot up and sat bolt upright in bed to find her clothes weren't on the floor either. He growled, his jaw tightening while the anger burnt through his body. She'd gone without even saying goodbye. It was at this moment that his eyes glanced towards the bathroom door to see it was shut. His anger subsided as he realised she hadn't left.

Smirking he threw the sheets off his naked form and silently moved to the door. Hearing the shower was on he opened the door and snuck inside.

Once the door clicked shut behind him, he stood where he was just drinking in the view before him – Ann's naked figure in the shower.

He knew he was hard just from the image of her.

_She is beautiful, _he thought.

He slid the glass door aside and stepped inside before closing it. Ann was too busy washing her body and hair to notice him behind her until she felt his hands glide around her waist and pull her roughly against him, his desire obvious.

"Jesus, Harris!" She exclaimed, she was about to whirl around to face him but she was stopped as he rocked her body against his, the way his length rubbed against her made her moan. Why did he have to torture her like this? She had to go and yet she wanted him again.

Managing to retain what little self-control she had left, Ann turned in his arms to face him, his brown orbs burning into hers, the fire flickering in them.

"Leaving so soon, Annie? Without even so much as a goodbye? I'm hurt," he growled, allowing the anger to course through him once more.

"No, Harris…" She met his gaze as her palms fell on his now wet chest, her fingers curling around the hairs as she continued, "I didn't want to wake you, I did say goodbye."

He gripped her waist tight pulling her against him as he kissed her hard, his tongue plunging inside to taste her. She always tasted so damn good to him.

In between kisses Ann said, "Harris I need to go… we can't do this… I need to go home to Bobby…"

He pulled back abruptly, his eyes narrowing and his jaw tightening at Bobby's name. Why did she always have to do that? Ruin the moment by bringing Bobby _the saint _Ewing's name up?

Whirling her around he slammed her against the tiled wall and whispered huskily in her ear, "You're not going anywhere yet, Annie. Dear Bobby can wait, you're mine remember, Annie. You'll always be _mine._"

He began to plant hot kisses along her neck, his beard grazing her skin until he came to her shoulder; he kissed and sucked a tender bit of skin until a love bite formed.

Ann couldn't believe it, he'd had the nerve to come in the shower with her and distract her from going home and she couldn't stop him as much as she wanted to. But the way his lips were moving along her skin now felt so good, she didn't want him to stop.

She placed her hands flat against the wall for support as he continued to kiss her shoulders while his erection rubbed against her. God she wanted him badly, she pressed back against him, the friction of grinding against him giving them both pleasure.

He smirked.

_So this is what she wants. Round two it is then._

He kept her pressed against the wall with his body and arm as he continued to rub against her making her let out a breathy moan he said, "Is this what you want, Annie? Does Bobby never take you from behind? Tell me, Annie."

"Yes…" she trailed off as she felt his other hand move over her breasts, massaging them before tugging and twisting on each nipple, the pain melding into pleasure as it drifted down to the pit of her stomach, the pleasure steadily building.

"You didn't answer the other question. I want to know, Annie," he growled as he slowly entered her from behind into her tight place only to stop.

"Oh, fuck… Harris… no he doesn't… please Harris… please… I need…" she said between moans until he moved inside her so that he was fully sheathed inside, filling her completely.

"Oh, I know exactly what you need, Annie," he murmured as he pulled out before slamming back into her, making her cry out from the mixture of pain and pleasure.

"Mmm, Annie, you feel so good," he growled as he continued to thrust into her from behind.

"Oh… Harris… harder… please…" She moaned, not being able to form a proper thought at what he was doing to her.

"You really have a dirty mouth you know that?" He said as she turned her head to the side, seeking his mouth so that he could kiss her hungrily as he pounded into her harder. Their moans filled the room.

The way he took her roughly like this made her tighten and her body burn all over, it felt so good. The hand that had been at her breasts had wandered down to stroke her sensitive place. He curled two fingers up inside of her slick folds and began to stroke and rub sublimely along her and her nub.

"So good… so good Harris… oh god…" she moaned as his deft fingers stroked and rubbed her faster as he pummelled into her. His breathing was beginning to be as uneven as hers as they both panted.

"I've missed having you like this, Annie. Annie, tell me you don't want me to stop?"

"Don't stop, Harris."

"Again," he growled, nipping at her neck as he thrust into her. He could feel his end was near and so was hers but he would prolong their pleasure a bit longer. He was enjoying it too much to stop yet.

"Never, ever stop Harris… please…"

"One more time, Annie."

"Oh fuck, Harris… never stop doing this to me!" She screamed as she felt her sensitive bundle of nerves start to tighten ready for her to come in ecstasy from what his fingers and how he was moving was doing to her.

"Atta girl, Annie." He whispered into her neck as he picked up his pace, thrusting and stroking her until she began to shake against him.

"Oh… Harris…" she moaned as the earth shattering orgasm took hold of her. He continued to pound into her until he too had his release, her name on his lips, "Fuck, Annie."

They stayed against the wall with the water cascading over them for a while neither of them wanting to move. Harris was buried so deep inside of her he never wanted to leave her. But he knew that she would want to get dressed and go back to Bobby soon enough and so pulled slowly and unhappily from her as she whimpered at the loss of him. He took his fingers from her folds and turned her around to face him.

Looking into his eyes she saw that they told her more than he would ever tell her, especially by the way the fire was burning in them, for her.

"Annie, before you go, do one more thing for me." He raised his fingers to her mouth and she opened and enveloped them knowing exactly what he wanted, never leaving his gaze she sucked her essence from them. She would never stop amazing him.

When she let go, he kissed her passionately, tasting her on his tongue as her hands went around his neck deepening the kiss, until he broke the kiss, both of them breathing heavily. Without saying a word they silently washed before she stepped out and got dressed as he watched. His eyes trailed up her slender figure, memorizing every inch of her again before the dress fell down, covering her.

Once she left the bathroom and pulled her boots on she moved towards the door.

"I wonder what will you tell your beloved Bobby, Annie? That you've visited an old friend who popped up out of the blue perhaps?"

She whirled around to face him, her green eyes wide in wonder at how he'd known.

"How the hell did you…"

He winked at her. "Oh, darlin' I know you too well. I think you forget that at times. Enjoy going back to playing happy families at Southfork. I know I'll be in your thoughts until I see you again."

She knew he was right; he would be in her thoughts as much as she tried to block him out. The guilt crept through her as she realized once more that she would never be rid of him now. He'd put his mark on her in more than one way and she hoped Bobby wouldn't notice the love bite on her shoulder.

Shaking the thought from her mind she said, "Goodbye, Harris." She kept his gaze as she walked out of the door not wanting to let her eyes linger at his still naked body.

His gaze flicked for a moment to the bedside table as he noticed the necklace that was glimmering in the morning light. He picked it up but as he walked to the door to call her back he heard the front door shut. It was too late.

It was then as he let his fingers go over the necklace that a thought occurred to him, one which made him smirk.

_I'll just have to pay you a visit at Southfork to return it, won't I Annie?_

* * *

As Ann got in the car and placed her ring back on her finger she couldn't stop the tears from falling as she drove back to Southfork. Once again she'd gone to him but now she knew the awful truth that it would never stop as she craved his touch, his voice, his very being now more than ever. Now she was reduced to lying to her husband, because of her selfish needs. She didn't even know who she was anymore.

She never noticed that she was missing the necklace; her guilty thoughts were the only thing she could think about.

Once she had parked the car, she entered her home and after placing her coat on the rack and taking off her boots, she walked silently up the stairs and into their bedroom to slip in the bed beside her sleeping husband who had no idea of what she'd done or where she'd been.

She turned on her side and just watched him sleep, he was smiling and it tugged at her heart at the thought of him finding out about her affair knowing it would break his heart. How could she do this to the man beside her? The man that had saved her all those years ago, who had given her love and loyalty and a safe home?

She didn't realize he'd woken up until his voice broke her from her thoughts.

"Annie, where have you been? I was so worried." Bobby sat up in bed to look at her, his eyes filled with concern.

"I'm sorry, Bobby. An old friend from the foundation rang and asked to catch up and knowing you were busy I went. I hadn't seen her in ages; it was good to see her. I'm sorry for not ringing you to tell you where I was."

"It's alright, I'm just glad you're ok," he replied. A part of him had a niggling feeling she wasn't telling him the truth. Who was this friend and why hadn't she mentioned her before? He pushed the thought aside, he wasn't going to ask her, she was back and that was all that mattered to him.

Ann couldn't believe how she had just lied to him so easily. She felt like walking out of the door and screaming out in the fields but she couldn't. Instead she leaned over and kissed him gently before moving closer to him and resting her head on his chest. Feeling his heart beat was a small comfort. They soon closed their eyes and drifted back to sleep for a bit longer.

It took Ann a while longer to go to sleep.

_What has Harris done to me? _She wondered.

She had stupidly fell for his charms and now she had to live with the guilt of going to him again. The guilt that she knew would surely eat her up inside until it was too late. But she knew deep down she had enjoyed it and that she would see him again before long whether she liked it or not.

* * *

**What did you think?**

**If you liked this, click the review button at the bottom :)**

**Until next time everyone.**


	3. I Know Your Bad For Me

**Hello everyone, I'm sorry it's been so long since I last updated and I promise it won't happen again. As always I'd like to say a huge thank you to my twin Angel Heart Princess, Supsi85, Kaitlynlong16 and Wicked Pen for the wonderful feedback and for sticking with me through this series. This is for mature readers only; you may need a cold shower afterwards. I do not own any rights to Dallas or its characters; they rightfully belong to David Jacobs. I'd like to say a huge thank you to toledogirl for betaing this. All I have left to say is sit back, relax and enjoy reading.**

* * *

It had been two days since Ann had stayed over at Harris', and yet it felt like a torturous lifetime when she realized she had forgotten the necklace. As much as she tried she couldn't shake him from her thoughts, he was always there, and it was almost as if he was laughing at her weakness.

Sitting at the oak kitchen table she recalled how she and Bobby had made love last night. Bobby had been so sweet and gentle, but as she'd neared climax she'd closed her eyes and imagined it was Harris instead of Bobby. She thought of how he would have made her scream and the guilt flooded through her. When she had climaxed Harris' name was playing across her lips so teasingly that she'd almost said it but she stopped herself.

When Bobby had fallen asleep beside her, she'd quietly left his side and padded out of the bedroom to the bathroom, relieving herself of the tension she felt between her legs. As she had her release, Harris' name was on her lips in a quiet whisper.

After she'd cleaned herself she'd looked into the bathroom mirror and cursed under her breath. "Damn you, Harris."

Sitting at the table, barely touching her food, she couldn't help but feel like she'd betrayed Bobby again.

Bobby had been reading the newspaper and it was only when he put it down to take a sip of coffee that he noticed the sadness on Ann's face. Something was wrong, but he couldn't quite put his finger on what it was. Putting the cup of coffee back down, he reached across the table and squeezed her hand gently.

"Annie, what's wrong? I know something has upset you."

She could never mask how she was feeling around him, like Harris he could read her perfectly.

_Oh, Bobby, if only you knew._

Plastering on a weak smile she shook her head as she said, "It's nothing. I've just had my head in the clouds, thinking."

Not broaching the subject further his gaze wandered down to her chest.

_She isn't wearing her necklace, that's odd._

Bobby couldn't help but voice his thoughts as he asked, "Annie, where is your necklace? It's not like you not to wear it."

_He notices everything._

"Oh, I must have misplaced it. It'll turn up."

Bobby smiled and nodded before standing up. "Well, I better go and check on the cattle."

"Alright," she said as she stood up and walked around the table to him. She watched, smiling as he grabbed his black Stetson off the back of his chair and put it on.

Wrapping her hands around his neck she said in a playful tone, "Go get em', cowboy."

She kissed him, her worries fading away for a few minutes as he moved against her lips while his hands encircled her waist, pulling her against him. When they eventually broke apart, both breathless and smiling, Bobby turned and walked out onto the back porch and down the steps towards the stables.

When she could no longer see him she let out a heavy sigh before going into the hall and up the stairs to their bedroom. She needed to keep busy and so decided to sort through her wardrobe, knowing that would keep her mind occupied until Bobby returned.

* * *

Harris drove along the highway in the dark blue Lamborghini, enjoying the short journey to Southfork.

With the window down, the humid summer air caressed his face as he listened to the radio.

"And now here is a glorious song for all of you who are out driving this afternoon. Here is 'Got My Mind Set On You' by George Harrison." The radio host said gleefully before the song began to play. Harris smirked and turned the volume up.

_I've got my mind set on you, Ann. I hope your waiting for me._

The song continued to play and Harris found himself humming along to it as he turned off the highway and sped down the country road before finally turning through the entrance to Southfork Ranch. Revving the engine, he cruised up the long gravel driveway until he parked outside of the house.

Stepping out of the car he locked it before turning to take in the view of the large white house that seemed unchanged by time.

Patting his trouser pocket, he was relieved when he heard the chink of her necklace.

He walked up the steps onto the porch before opening the door and closing it quietly behind him.

Walking through the foyer he glanced at the many family photos of the Ewings that hung on the wall. He stopped when his brown eyes fell upon one of Ann and Bobby on their wedding day. They were smiling happily as she was enveloped in his arms and Harris couldn't fight the jealousy that rose up inside of him at the fact that she was with Bobby. But his jealousy faded and his breath hitched when he saw how stunning she looked in the white chiffon dress, the blushing bride for the second time.

Glaring at the smiling Bobby in the photo he snarled quietly, "She doesn't belong to you."

_Not for long._

Not bothering to stay downstairs or venture into the kitchen down the hall to surely alert the Mexican help of his presence, Harris ascended the stairs to the second floor of the grand house slowly. He knew Ann would be up there.

When he was on the landing he walked along the hall trying each door with no success until he stopped outside one halfway down the hall which was slightly ajar.

_So this is where your hiding, Annie._

Stepping inside he closed the door behind him and grinned when she didn't notice. He looked around the room, there was a king-size bed against one wall with bedside tables on either side while on the other side of the room were two separate wardrobes and a dressing table in the middle. The room itself had Ann all over it by the light décor. And yet there she was sorting through a pile of clothes from her wardrobe. Taking off his black jacket he threw it onto the bed before walking towards her. She was dressed in a red checkered shirt and a mid-length brown skirt along with brown leather boots for the finishing touch.

He smirked as he thought of all the things he'd do to her while he mentally undressed her. Still smirking he stopped behind her as his hands traced down her back before stopping on her ass which he tapped lightly. He heard her gasp as his hands moved around her waist pulling her flush against him.

He rocked against her ever so slowly and she moaned quietly at the contact.

"Oh, Bobby, I never heard you come in. You're back early."

_Oh, this is too easy._

Instead of speaking his hands rubbed over her breasts, the friction of his hands against her clothing making her moan again, before his hands wandered down and under her skirt, stroking against her lace knickers.

"Oh… Bobby…" Her head fell back against his shoulder as he continued to stroke her while his mouth descended upon her neck, leaving hot breathy kisses there. When she felt a beard graze her skin, her eyes snapped open and she knew it wasn't Bobby at all.

_Harris._

Pulling away from him she whirled around to look at him, her face was hot with shock and anger while he just grinned at her. He was in a white silk shirt which was unbuttoned slightly and black trousers with matching black shoes.

"Now that was priceless, and I must say Ann, you certainly suit the cowgirl look." His eyes wandered up and down her body, making his point and she flinched away.

"What the hell are you doing here, Harris?" She asked with as much strength as she could muster to keep her emotional defences intact.

"You forgot this," he said as he pulled the necklace out of his trouser pocket and placed it on the table.

Ann looked at the necklace and then at Harris who was smirking, clearly happy with himself for the good deed he obviously thought he'd done.

She opened her mouth to tell him to leave but he cut her off as he glanced around the room like it interested him.

"Well, I see you've certainly put your mark on this place," Harris said with distaste in his voice when his eyes lingered on the bed that she shared with Bobby.

_That would be the ultimate revenge, _he thought, _to have her in their bed, screaming my name over and over again._

He was snapped out of his thoughts when Ann replied, "Yes, well I'm happy here, it's my home." She watched as his eyes crackled with rage at this comment and she continued, "You've done what you came here to do, so if you don't mind there's the door so please get out!"

_She really thinks I'm going to leave just like that? Without even so much as a thank you? Oh no._

He didn't move and continued to stare at her which made her flinch with unease, as her eyes flickered with worry.

"Oh, I don't think so, Annie. I'm not leaving until you say thank you."

He had turned the tables against her and it was her turn for fury to burn in her eyes as she swallowed and said in a clipped tone, "Thank you, Harris, for bringing the necklace back. Now, please leave."

He chuckled, shaking his head he covered the short distance between them so that they were inches apart.

"Oh, Ann, that's just not good enough."

She turned away unable to face him when he pushed a stray piece of hair behind her ear. His hot breath caressed her neck, sending cold shivers down her spine and yet a slow burn between her legs as he continued, "One kiss, Ann, and I'll go."

Ann realized at that moment that this had been his plan all along. She glared at him as she spat angrily, "Oh no! There is no way in hell that is going to happen, Harris!"

"Well, then I'm not leaving. You know, Annie, you're making this harder than it has to be." His mouth brushed against her ear as he whispered, "It's just one little kiss, Ann. Besides, I know you want it, but you're a good girl aren't you?"

She was fighting an inner battle that she knew deep down she'd never win. As much as tried, everything always seemed to pull her toward Harris and away from Bobby.

When she still wouldn't answer him, Harris sighed. "Fine! You could have taken the easy way out, but no. So now you've left me with no choice darlin'. " He pulled her body against his which made her meet his dark brown eyes before he lowered his mouth onto hers, brushing his lips against hers. But she wouldn't give him the reaction he wanted.

He growled when she pushed him hard on his chest away from her. She was fighting him and yet they both knew it was pointless and how it would end.

"It won't work, Ann, you know deep down it won't. So why don't you just stop fighting against it, hmm?" He asked as he pulled her against him again before cupping her face in his large hands so that her emerald green eyes were staring at him. "Just stop fighting it, Annie."

He crushed his mouth against hers again and he knew he'd won when he felt her arms wrap around his neck, and her low moan as he traced his tongue along her lips until she opened, allowing him entrance.

"That's my girl," he said between kisses. Ann was so wrapped up in Harris that she didn't realize they were moving until she found herself being lowered onto the bed. Guilt and anger rushed through her.

_No! This can't happen. I won't let it._

Gathering all of her strength she abruptly broke the kiss and pushed him off her before getting off the bed and quickly moved towards the door, opening it as soon as her hand touched the handle.

Never leaving her gaze, Harris walked towards her and shut the door loudly before slamming her against it.

"You never listen," he said huskily, before capturing her lips again and continuing where they had left off. Their tongues danced around each other eagerly as his hands wandered down to her skirt and pulled it up over her hips, so that he could pull her lace knickers down. She was already wet from what was about to happen and she wanted him inside of her. Her hands went to his trousers, pulling the zipper down over his large erection as he groaned until he was free. Centring himself at her slick entrance he filled her with one solid quick thrust.

His hands moved down her back and grabbed her backside lifting her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He got into a steady rhythm of thrusting in and out of her which made her moan loudly.

Her nails dug into his back through his white silk shirt making him groan, it felt good as he continued to pound into her. They kissed hungrily like they hadn't seen each other for ages when it had only been two days. His hands tugged at her hair as their tongues swirled around each other as she sucked on his lower lip, knowing how much he liked it.

His thrusts were becoming faster as he drove into her as he lifted her leg slightly to enter her at a different angle and she screamed when he hit her g-spot.

"That's it, Ann, you always did like it rough, didn't you?" He growled, kissing her neck as he continued to move inside her harder and faster as she clenched around him.

"Yes… oh yes… Harris… harder… please…" she whimpered as her head lolled back against the door while they rocked against the door which was starting to bang from their movement.

All Ann and Harris could focus on was the pleasure they were bringing each other as they moved together against the bedroom door. Her whole body was burning from his touch and it was driving her crazy and towards the edge as he ground his hips against hers with each deep thrust.

They were that wrapped up in each other that they didn't hear someone enter the house until there were footsteps moving up the stairs.

Ann's eyes widened in horror and shock when she heard Bobby's voice on the landing, "Ann, are you up here?"

This couldn't be happening! She was mere metres away from her husband as she was having sex with her ex in their bedroom. What was wrong with her?

It was at that moment that Harris looked at her with a devilish smirk. She couldn't stop him as he pulled out only to thrust in again, making the door bang before crushing his mouth onto hers to stop her from screaming in ecstasy.

Bobby heard the noise and realized that it had come from their bedroom. Walking towards it, he knocked and asked, "Annie, are you in there?"

On the other side of the door Ann was silently staring at Harris as he clamped one hand over her mouth with an evil gleam in his eyes. He'd done it on purpose to get Bobby's attention. Shaking his head he whispered in her ear, "You know I'm not going to stop, Annie. So let's see how quiet you can be, shall we?"

Removing his hand he continued, "When you want to scream, bite me."

She shook her head, they were playing with fire now but she knew he wasn't going to stop. Sure enough he continued to thrust harder inside her, making her jolt up the door. Mentally cursing them both she started to undo a few more buttons on his shirt so she had access to his broad shoulder. When it was bare to her she bit down when he thrust deeply and hit her g-spot again.

He growled quietly but continued to thrust into her as she bit down harder as she held onto him. They were like two wild animals in the throes of passion. There was another knock on the door but when there was no answer, Bobby descended back down the stairs wondering where his wife was.

As they heard the steps moving away from their position, Harris picked up the pace thrusting faster than before as she began to shake as the orgasm took hold and he continued to pound into her until they couldn't hold on any longer and they both came together against the door silently in an earth shattering climax.

Harris continued to pulse inside her as she pulled back from his shoulder, she could taste blood in her mouth and she realized she'd broken the skin on the same shoulder and in the same spot where he'd given her the love bite. She had marked him.

"Harris, I'm sorry."

He smirked as he said, "Well, you certainly passed that little test with flying colours, Annie. That was close."

She glared at him and smacked his shoulder as he pulled out of her and began to right his clothes.

"You enjoyed every minute didn't you? You sick bastard."

He cast his hard gaze on her making her feel nervous once more as he whispered, "Yes, well, you certainly weren't complaining were you? You enjoyed it as much as I did."

Before she could say or do anything he pinned her against the wall and kissed her passionately, leaving her breathless when he eventually broke away.

He turned around, letting her put her clothes right, before turning back round to face her. He wanted to have her again, his want for her was like nothing he'd ever experienced before, but he knew it would have to wait.

"You need to go now," Ann said, the panic suddenly rising to the fore as she stepped away from the door to open it.

He grabbed his jacket and pulled it on before he looked at her and said, "Well, now, as far as dear Bobby needs to know I'm here to see Emma." He winked at her before following her out onto the landing.

She went down the stairs first and seeing that Bobby was in his office motioned for Harris to go out the front door.

He smirked at her as he opened the front door before she closed it behind him. Taking a deep breath and making sure she looked all right in the hall mirror, she opened the door and entered the office.

Bobby looked up from writing and smiled at Ann. "There you are, I was starting to get worried." He said as he stood up and walked around the table to embrace her.

"I'm sorry, Bobby. I was upstairs sorting through a few things."

Bobby's eyes narrowed. "I shouted you when I came back but you didn't answer."

"Oh, I had the music on in Emma's room as I sorted through her wardrobe for her."

"Ah, I see," he said, still not fully believing she was telling him the truth. Just then they heard a car engine rev before stopping and the crunch of boots on gravel outside the house.

Going to the window Bobby looked out to see Harris walking over the drive and around the side of the house. He was going to the stables.

"Bobby, who is it?"

When she saw the angry look on his face, she knew the answer before he confirmed it when he answered, "Harris."

He left the office before she could stop him and walked briskly down the hall and through the kitchen, out of the back door to cut him off. Ann quickly went after him.

As Bobby turned around the corner of the house and down the path he saw Harris already leaning against the fence, watching Emma ride the black stallion around the corral.

"What the hell are you doing here, Harris?" Bobby shouted as he neared him. At Bobby's voice Harris whirled around and smirked.

"Hello, to you too, Bobby. I came to see my daughter."

His eyes wandered past Bobby to Ann who had caught up with them. He covered the distance towards them, still looking at Ann until she averted her eyes from him. Bobby caught the exchange between them and squared up to Harris as he growled, "You've seen your daughter, now get the hell off my ranch."

Harris ignored him as he said, "I must say, Annie, you look beautiful in that shirt. But you always looked amazing especially in red."

He got the desired reaction when Bobby punched him, making him stagger backwards as he licked his lip to taste the metallic tang of blood.

"Well, now, I suppose you still are the fighter in the Ewing family unlike your pathetic excuse of a brother."

Bobby moved towards him, with fists clenched.

"Whoa, Bobby," Harris said holding his hands up as he continued, "you don't want to raise your blood pressure, you need to watch that head of yours." Harris tapped his own temple as he grinned maliciously.

Bobby saw red and flew at him, knocking him to the ground as they rolled around on the ground, throwing punches at each other. Harris pushed him off and stood up to crack his neck, relieving it of the tension. When Bobby went for him again, Harris grabbed hold of him and whispered into his ear, "You know, Ann can now see what her husband is really like."

It was the last straw and Bobby elbowed him in his chest, winding him before whirling around and laid punch after punch to his sides until he fell to the floor. But Bobby wouldn't stop and pushed Ann away when she tried to pull him off Harris, he continued to punch him in a frenzy.

"You son of a bitch! Stay away from Ann and Emma. Do you hear me?" He said as he grabbed Harris by his collar and pulled him to his feet.

He was about to punch him again, when Ann came between them.

"Bobby, stop! That's enough."

"Yeah, Bobby. Listen to your wife," Harris rasped, holding his side as he inhaled a ragged breath into his lungs.

"Stay away from them or I swear I'll kill you." He watched as Harris staggered back when he released his grip on him but stopped himself from falling.

"If that was a threat, then it was a weak one. I'm Emma's father and I'll see her whenever I want and you can't stop me." His glance wandered to Ann.

"Now you know what your Saint of a husband is capable of, Annie."

She didn't say a word to him and he laughed before turning and limping slowly up past the house towards his car.

When he was out of sight, Ann looked at her husband, his knuckles were bleeding and he had a few cuts on his face but apart from that he was fine, which was more than she could say for Harris.

_None of this would have happened, if I'd just gone to get that damned necklace myself._

She tried to touch his face but he flinched away from her and her heart sank.

"What the hell was that, Ann? You couldn't say anything to him when he mentioned you're outfit."

"It wasn't worth it, it was what he wanted," she replied.

"Oh, but you were happy to tell me to stop hitting him weren't you? He's a worthless evil twisted man that got what was coming to him and one day you'll thank me for it."

"He may be a sick son of a bitch, Bobby, but he's Emma's father. I can't believe you did that. You could have killed him." Her voice was raised now as she realized she cared about Harris. Shaking the thought from her head she continued, "You're not the Bobby I married."

He glared at her, as he spat with venom in his voice, "Oh, really? Well I could say the same about you, Ann. You've changed and you won't tell me what's upset you and its making me wonder if he has something to do with it? Besides, why would you give a damn if he did die?"

"Because he's Emma's father!"

"Is that the only reason?" In her anger at what he was suggesting she slapped him, her voice choked up as she said in barely a whisper, "How dare you!"

She turned and walked back to the house, leaving Bobby standing at the path near the corral.

* * *

For the rest of the afternoon Ann stayed in their room. She had glanced over at the separate piles of clothes that she'd sorted, one was to take to charity and the other pile of clothes was to keep. As she'd walked over to the wardrobe her eyes fell upon the red dress that Harris had bought her all those years ago. She'd kept it and now as she unzipped the bag and touched the material a faint smile tugged at her lips as she remembered the way he'd looked at her the first time she'd tried it on. How he had walked over to her and placed his arms around her waist, whispering how beautiful she looked and how much he loved her before unzipping the dress and making slow passionate love to her on the bedroom floor.

Zipping the bag back up, she went to the table and took the necklace, putting it back on. As she looked in the mirror at herself, a stranger stared back at her. She didn't know who she was anymore but she did know she had to make sure Harris was all right.

After she'd gone downstairs to eat tea in silence, not looking or speaking to Bobby who she could feel kept looking at her from time to time, she left the table and went back upstairs.

Grabbing a bag from the wardrobe she set about packing an overnight bag. As she placed two days' worth of clothes including a blouse, top, and two pairs of jeans along with underwear and a dark purple negligee she heard a knock at the door. She sighed when Bobby entered, closing the door behind him. She kept her back to him as she zipped the bag closed before putting it over her shoulder and grabbing her phone and keys off the table.

When he saw the bag his eyebrows furrowed.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm staying at the Omni tonight," she stated.

"You don't have to. We need to talk, Ann."

"There's nothing to talk about, Bobby. You made that perfectly clear earlier."

He'd hurt her and he felt guilty for accusing her of having feelings for Harris.

"I'm sorry, Ann. Please…" he walked towards her as he put his hands on her arms, massaging them up and down, "stay."

She shook her head, she couldn't. She needed space away from him to think clearly. She needed to go to talk to Harris.

She walked to the door but stopped when he asked, "Will you be back tomorrow?"

"I don't know. Goodbye, Bobby." She walked out of the bedroom and went downstairs, grabbing her jacket; she put it on and left the house. Opening the door to her Silver Cadillac Coupe, she got in and put the bag on the passenger seat.

Before she started to drive she took her phone out and sent a text to Harris.

_I'm coming over. We need to talk._

Once she pressed send she placed her phone in her pocket and drove down the long driveway out of Southfork and made her way to Harris'.

* * *

Harris had been sat on the leather couch in the living room with his shirt open as with one hand he held an ice pack to his side while in the other he nursed a glass of scotch.

When his phone vibrated, alerting him he had a new message he placed the glass on the table before going into his trouser pocket and retrieving the phone. Seeing the message was from Ann he simply replied,

_Doors open. In the living room._

Pressing send, he stood up and as a hiss escaped his lips from the pain as he limped into the hallway to unlock the front door before returning to the living room.

He waited for her and sure enough, fifteen minutes later he heard a car parking outside before a door was open and closed as she made her way along the gravel up the porch steps and opened the front door.

She walked into the living room to find Harris sat holding an ice pack to his side.

He turned to meet her gaze. His lip was cut and when he stood up she could see from the opening in his shirt that his muscled torso was littered with many dark bruises.

"Why the hell did you have to pull that today, Harris? We could have been caught!" She shouted, her anger taking control.

"Oh, Annie. It was time you saw that he isn't the Saint you think he is."

"So you goaded him? Using me as bait was low even for you," she said, walking towards him. Ann watched as his teeth clenched, he was in pain and as much as she tried she couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

"Is this the only reason you came? To put me in my place?" He was straight to the point and she knew his anger was bubbling slowly underneath.

Not answering him she delicately moved his shirt aside and gasped at the dark bruises that were spreading on either side of his ribs.

"You need to get out of this shirt, Harris."

"Oh, I thought you'd never ask." He winked at her.

"You're an arrogant son of a bitch at times do you know that?" She said as she took the ice pack from his hand and placed it on the table when she saw the glass of scotch.

"It's taking the edge off," he said, answering her silent question and she shook her head as she helped ease him out of his shirt, as he growled from the pain.

"You should get checked out, you're ribs could be broken," she said, a caring tone in her voice.

"No! I'll be fine," he snapped but when he looked in her eyes, he saw she was worried about him.

_So after all this time you still care, Ann._

"Have it your way. But you're going to bed."

Without saying anything he followed her into the hall, locking the front door as she took her jacket and boots off before putting her bag back over her shoulder and making her way upstairs.

Once they were in the bedroom she took the bag to the bathroom to get changed but stopped and tuned to face him when he asked, "Why did you come tonight?"

"I… I suppose I had to know if you were alright." They both knew it was the truth and he nodded as she shut the bathroom door behind her. He managed to get his trousers off and was left in just his boxers as he slowly got into bed. He sat with his back against the pillows when she re-emerged in a dark purple negligee.

If he hadn't been in his current position he would have been out of the bed and had her on the floor. He watched as she set the bag on the floor next to the bedside table as she took her rings and necklace off before getting into bed with him.

"Where does it hurt?"

"Why? Are you going to kiss it better?" He asked sarcastically, and when he saw her eyes, her answer had him in awe of her. She was.

"Where, Harris?" She asked again as she straddled him. He smirked at the position they were in, knowing he was going to enjoy it, he said, "Here," pointing to his lip.

Her lips fell upon his and she kissed him gently as he groaned at the contact as his hands went to her shoulders, slowly sliding the straps of her negligee off her shoulders. When she pulled away, she put the straps back in place.

"Better?"

"A little, you're going to have to do it again." She did and it was much more passionate this time as he held her to him, until she broke the kiss and he smiled genuinely at her in thanks.

"Here." He said, pointing to different places on his chest and she kissed each bruise so soft and tenderly it was driving him insane that he couldn't do what he wanted to do to her. She could feel his erection beneath his boxers as it pressed against her, but she ignored it and continued to work on his chest as his head fell back against the pillows. His hands stroked her up her back and her neck gently.

He was such a strong man and yet at that moment he looked so vulnerable to her as she kissed the hurt away. After she'd finished layering his chest in gentle kisses she was about to climb off him when his hands strayed to her hips and a devilish smirk graced his features.

"I know something else that would make me feel better."

It wasn't going to work, not tonight.

"Oh no, Harris! You can think again." She said as she freed herself from his grasp and sat in bed beside him.

"You're in no fit state to do that. Besides, you can keep that komodo of yours, in its cage tonight. You need to rest."

He chuckled when he heard the name she had called his member. "My komodo?"

"Yes." She couldn't help but laugh with him for a few moments, they were at ease with each other and it felt normal to her.

She got out of bed to turn the lights off before getting back in the large bed beside him. She kissed him so slowly; he didn't want her to stop. When she pulled away, she smiled at him in the darkness, and gently laid down on his chest with her arm over him. The steady beat of his heart lulling her to sleep as his arms wrapped around her.

Harris stayed awake a while longer, enjoying the sound of her breathing as she slept on his chest. Things were changing between them and he couldn't lose her. He knew when she'd brought the bag that she was going to stay; he just hoped it was going to be for more than one night. He wanted to tell her how sorry he was for everything he'd put her through and he would but not yet. All he wanted to do now was hold her in his arms as they both slept and that's what he did.

* * *

**What did you think?**

**If you liked this, click the review button at the bottom :)**

**Until next time everyone.**

**AnnHarrisForever x**


End file.
